


A magical conference

by LadyVictoriaDiana



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Conference, Disney References, F/M, M/M, Magic, Multi, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictoriaDiana/pseuds/LadyVictoriaDiana
Summary: During a conference on the VKs, Gil almost has a panic attack. Harry and Uma help him and show the world how loving they can be...





	A magical conference

**Author's Note:**

> This was beta'd by the great Sasha2702 over on ff.net. THANK YOU!!

**A magical Conference**

 

 

It was, as usual, a perfect day at Auradon. The sun was shining, the sky was blue and the birds were singing merry tunes. Several large and shiny cars were parked in front of Auradon prep. The students chattered excitedly about who was going to take part in the King's annual conference. Inside the largest hall of the school, most of the Kings and Queens of the United States of Auradon were gathered, happy conversations filling the room. Between the royal visitors sat the VKs (excluding Mal, of course).But including Dizzy, Anthony and Uma’s pirate crew, scattered along the tables. The largest connected VK group was the Sea Three who were seated at a large group table for 10 with the Beast and Belle (as a calming presence). Ariel, Erik and their eldest daughter Melody (who had left Auradon prep a few years ago and was now studying marine biology in preparation to inheriting her parent's kingdoms one day) were present as well as Peter Pan and Tinkerbelle. As Ben and Mal walked into the hall, everyone immediately hushed. "Dear Guests", Ben began: "I would like to thank all of you for coming today. As you all know, the H.O.P.E. program, tasked with taking children from the Isle to Auradon, has been fully operational for the last four weeks. We have already brought Dizzy and Anthony Tremaine, Uma, Harry Hook, Gil LeGume, Gonzo, Bonny, Jonas and Desiree to Auradon. But Mal and Uma have recently brought an issue of great importance to my attention. Several of the Isle's children have powers, which are currently held back by the magical barrier. Once they cross it, they (of course) can access their magic again. Especially the kids with magical or creature inheritance like Mal, Uma or Freddie Facilier. To take in a lot of magic, once they cross the border, often causes shock to the children, which results in magical outbursts.  I have called you together to discuss the matter of how to teach those children control of their abilities quickly, efficiently and the means to use it for good (without causing harm). If you would be so kind to discuss this with your table and write down suggestions there so we can discuss them after lunch. Pads and pens for writing those suggestions down are in the middle of the table." He sat down again, smiling at the fact that discussions immediately erupted in all the groups.

After some time, all tables had discussed some possible solutions for helping magical Isle children. The conversations had slowly turned to more casual topics, such as current politics, relationships and of course, the weather. Ben noticed with immense satisfaction that at all tables, verbal attacks towards the VKs had either not happened or had been shut down immediately by the "peacemakers" purposefully placed at the tables. "It seems like your idea of placing a ‘calm influence’ worked out perfectly", he murmured to Mal. She just nodded with a timid smirk. Suddenly, an unbearable scraping noise echoed painfully shrilly through the hall. Everyone turned to look at the source- it had come from the table with the Sea Three. A shocked gasp came from the Kings and Queens as they noticed what had caused the noise- Harry had taken his hook out of Uma’s bag.During that movement accidently dragged it along the metal back of his chair. Undisturbed by the sudden, shocked silence, Harry slipped his hand into the hook. Then - another shocked gasp from the royalty - placed it under Gil's chin, the sharp end resting on his carotid artery. Calmly, they both looked at Uma. When she nodded, Harry slowly rose, forcing Gil to stand up with him. Harry put a hand on Gil's back, right between his shoulder blades.He was forcing him between his hand and hook, unable to escape in any way. He started to walk, pressuring Gil into going forward with him. They walked past the tables, every eye in the room following them (those of Heroes’   full with fear, those of the VKs more with varying acceptance) and then through the door. After the doors slammed shut behind them, the silence was quickly interrupted by a hurricane of voices that rose at all the tables. Ben tried to silence everybody, but failed until Uma decided to head for the podium. Together, she and Mal shouted, with just a hint of magic in their voices: "Quiet!". The noise died down. 

Queen Merida stood up and angrily brushed a strand of red hair behind her ear: "Why did you let that happen? He's going to hurt him." "No, he won't," Uma answered sternly: "Gil's ours, we deal with him and we protect him." Ben quickly moved to stand next to Uma and with a forced smile, said: "How about we just eat lunch now!" The gathered royalties started rushing out of the room, talking excitedly and angrily amongst themselves. 

Uma, Ben and Mal stayed behind still standing on the podium. "You know, that I trust you right?", Ben hesitated:  "But what was... that?" "It's... Gil has always been special. Personality- wise, you know. He sometimes gets overwhelmed by people, their voices and so on. Harry and I have, of course, learned to recognise the signs that occur before he has a full- blown breakdown and does something harmful or stupid. We usually just get him somewhere quiet and wait until he calms down again. The hook helps ground him, too.Because of the coolness of the metal and really, we just need to calm him down somewhere quiet. I'm guessing that this just happened. I didn't notice something was wrong, but Harry obviously did." "But Gil will be okay?", Ben, who had grown more and more sincerely worried during Uma's speech, asked. "Sure", Uma replied. The three smiled at each other and after lunch was over, the boys returned to the discussions (both unharmed of course). Uma just kissed both of them shortly and they quickly integrated themselves back at their table, ignoring all the glances directed at them. 

After the conference, Ben and Mal sat together in their favourite pavilion. They sat in silence for a while until Ben said: "You know, it's kind of mean to even think this. But I secretly always wondered how Gil, Uma and Harry know that they all love each other equally. But this thing today... I guess it's in all the little things.That maybe others won't even notice or might dismiss.That they just do for each other. And no matter how unusual or even cruel this gesture might seem, there is always some kind of goodwill and definitely love behind it." Mal looked at him critically: "You have been dating a VK for over a year now.We are as good as engaged, and just realised that now?!?" They grinned at each other with their eyes full of unspoken love and lapsed back into their comfortable silence, holding hands.


End file.
